wolfquestpackfandomcom-20200215-history
Slough Creek
Slough Creek 'is an area in WolfQuest ''Episode 2 ''in which you raise pups. Raising Pups After a bitter winter, the player and their mate know the time has come to make pups together. Other wolves have already claimed the slopes of Amethyst Mountain, and so you and your mate have wandered to Slough Creek, another region in Yellowstone National Park. First, you will choose a den by entering a den site (the den will somewhat stand out and can be anything from the roots of a tree to a rock cave), and then mark YOUR territory, spraying urine by pressing the "P" key or howling by pressing "H". After completing those tasks, your litter of four pups will be born after a gestation of nine weeks (not in real life). With pups of your own, you and your mate will have to be quite responsible. Here is a list of the following missions (may not be in order) you will have to complete: *Train your pups to stay near the den: To do this, whenever one pup wanders away, pick it up when you see a green icon and press the spacebar. Then return it to the den. Remember to reward it will regulated food. (''Note: After eating, regulate food for your pups when you see a yellow icon and press the "F" key) *Protect your pups from predators: Your pups will stay near the den when you are more than 50 meters away, but hungry coyotes, eagles, and bears could be lurking nearby. Kill coyotes and chase off bears by biting them three times, but only if you have full health. As for eagles, attack them when they land after flying. *Feed your Pups: Once your pups weigh at least 10 lbs (you can track their weight by pressing the esc ''key and then "Pack Stats") feed them twice as much. Your mate will help as well. Search for elk carcasses and feed them constantly until they weigh 15 lbs. *Leave the Den:' Once they weigh 15 lbs, your pups are getting too big for the den! It is time to leave for your summer home. To do this, howl ("H" key) until you have maximum pack affinity (blue bar on your stamina-and-health circle). Once you do, follow the star on the compass--this leads to your summer home. Carry your pups one by one toward Slough Creek. Do not attempt to carry them across the creek, as they may drown. Instead, search for shallow areas where they can wade and go across. Once you have completed this task, head toward the star. A pop-up should come up saying you have successfully completed the game. Good job! Climate The grassy green hills and clear blue creek look promising. Cool airs and a fresh leafy aroma fill the forest. Elk graze in the meadows and bathe in the creek. Swift clouds float in the sky. At dawn and dusk, shadows of sun cast the green plains brown. At midnight, stars flash and glitter in the sky, as a milky full moon sails above. Animals Hares scamper and nibble on the plants. Coyotes feed on carcasses and search for unsupervised pups. Grizzly bears feed and feed on carcasses and pups as they overjoy with abundant food. If you come close to a Grizzly bear that is near a carcass, the bear will slash at you and you will lose a lot of health. Be careful while fighting them because you will not do much damage to them at all. Eagles scan the land for an easy meal. A cattle ranch is nearby, and plentiful with well-fed animals. Cheats Here are some cheats that only WolfQuest Pack may know! *If elk are scarce and carcasses are taken, the player can attempt to visit the cattle ranch, right off the borders of Slough Creek. To do this, jump over the fence by hitting the spacebar, then press the "W" key to stalk. Scan the herd for any small calf. Don't get too close to the adults, or you will be chased off. When you approach a calf wait until you see a red icon, then press the spacebar to kill it. Feed until your health bar is full or until you hear the cries of a dog--the dog will signal a human and you may be shot before you can escape! *With enough Experience Points (''esc key then "Pack Stats") you can have the ability to name your pups. Gender is your choice, though most litters are half female and half male. Category:Slough Creek